Television
Television is a form of technology that can transmit images from a video camera via the airwaves to a receiver that can display the images. Originally television used analog signals to broadcast and receive images, but by the early 21st century broadcasters have been shifting to using digital signals, and cathode ray tubes which were originally used for receivers have been replaced with liquid crystal diode (LCD) screens. Television still existed as a communications media technology in the Left Behind series, but with all media corporations being owned by the Global Community during the Tribulation, the moral standards for what could be broadcast on the airwaves have dipped to such low levels that Tsion Ben-Judah commented that he couldn't stand to see what was being presented to him, with sensuality and violence being broadcast at all hours of the day. Even Christian broadcasting networks such as CBN and TBN were not immune, as they most likely became avenues through which the interfaith doctrines of Enigma Babylon One World Faith could be shown throughout the world. In "Desecration", Chang Wong took over a remote camera and broadcast Chaim Rosenzweig's commentary about Nicolae Carpathia's desecration of the Temple while he was in the process of doing so on live television. Also an angel of God interrupted Most High Reverend Father Leon Fortunato's worldwide televised proclamation of demanding all citizens to take the "mark of loyalty" or face death by warning them with Revelation 14:9-13: If anyone worships the beast and his image, and receives his mark on his forehead or on his hand, he himself shall also drink of the wine of the wrath of God, which is poured out full strength into the cup of His indignation. He shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the presence of the holy angels and in the presence of the Lamb. And the smoke of their torment ascends forever and ever; and they have no rest day or night, who worship the beast and his image, and whoever receives the mark of his name. Here is the patience of the saints; here are those who keep the commandments of God and the faith of Jesus. Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord. In "The Remnant", "Armageddon", and "Glorious Appearing", the Tribulation Force with its techies working behind the scenes were able to pirate broadcasts of Tsion Ben-Judah and Chaim Rosenzweig making pleas to the undecided to turn their lives over to Jesus Christ, quoting from Scripture in the process. This lead to a series of deaths on the day prior to the Glorious Appearing, when people in the Global Community broadcast center were killed every 60 seconds if they failed to take Chaim Rosenzweig off the air. Carpathia mused that, given the amount of time it took, the only person left in the broadcast center would be the janitor. In the Cloud Ten Pictures film series, Buck Williams works as a television reporter, and uses a video camera to record both the Russian attack on Israel and a mysterious man who spoke a message from the book of Daniel in plain English, only to find out that the man was actually speaking it in Hebrew. Category:Technology